Field operators and other mobile users who, while working either indoors or outdoors, rely on an automation-based Industrial Control System (ICS) including Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) system, Building Management System (BMS), Building Automation System (BAS), Human Machine Interface (HMI) or Manufacturing Execution System (MES) to perform their duties, do not have easy access to information based on their location and job responsibilities on mobile devices. Traditional solutions rely on remote desktop services and web browsers to provide a remote view that mimics the host ICS. Using traditional solutions, it can be difficult and time consuming for the user to navigate and filter the remote view of the host system for the desired actions on their mobile devices given the wide set of data, commands, actions and messages available on the host system.